Licencia para conducir
by Kiryhara
Summary: Tal vez las cosas no resultaron según lo tenía previsto. Quizá algo tenía que ver el haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, haber confundido el azúcar con la sal, encontrarse con un gato negro o incluso también el no haber reenviado la cadena de oración por la niña sin nariz que Abuto le había enviado. [AU]


**¡Hola!**

 **Yo no sé que fue lo que pasó aquí xD o bueno, si; estos son casos de la vida real, tan cruda y dura vida real TnT Sé que he estado bastante ausente, pero es culpa de la universidad (esta es la excusa más común entre los autores :v), pero como a partir de la próxima semana estoy oficialmente en vacaciones hasta agosto, me pondré a actualizar todo lo que tengo que actualizar (esa es la idea, sin embargo).**

 **Aquí los dejo con esta cosa sin sentido que salió después de un día horrible en en medio de una carretera en el auto de un amigo mío que es una chatarra UuU**

 **Advertencia: posible OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: Gorila-sama, estos bombones son todos tuyos. Yo los tomo prestados para hacer de las mías xD**

* * *

 **Licencia para conducir.**

.

.

.

Tal vez las cosas no resultaron según lo tenía previsto. Quizá algo tenía que ver el haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, haber confundido el azúcar con la sal, encontrarse con un gato negro o incluso también el no haber reenviado la cadena de oración por la niña sin nariz que Abuto le había enviado. La cosa era que Kamui estaba experimentando lo que podía catalogarse como el peor día de su vida. O bueno, casi, si dejaba de recordar la vez que Kagura, de niña, le vomitó encima luego de bajar de una montaña rusa en el parque de diversiones. Apestó por semanas. Los vómitos de Kagura no eran nada agradables.

Vale, que el día no había comenzado tan mal, porque, tras un verano lleno de mosquitos e insufribles calores―ya era inmune a la insolación―y horas que parecían ser eternas aguantándose las ganas que le daban de ahorcar a su instructor, Kamui, a sus 19 años, por fin logró conseguir la licencia para conducir. Se raspó la frente pasando el examen, pero no le importaba y, parecía ser que a la persona que se lo aplicó tampoco. Amén por eso.

Nada más llegar a su casa se lo restregó en la calva a su padre que poca fe le tenía―que no era para menos, había hecho el curso como unas cinco veces, pero nunca lograba pasarlo puesto que, de alguna forma, alguien terminaba yendo al hospital por culpa de él―. Su madre le felicitó con una cálida sonrisa.

Incluso se lo pasó a Sougo por toda la cara cuando lo vio por casualidad a medio día. Lo había logrado primero que el castaño, y eso era una apuesta ganada que implicaba invitación a comer todo lo que le viniera en gana. La primera reacción de Okita fue, como no, el lanzarle tremenda patada―acción que el bermellón esquivó fácilmente―para que dejara de joderlo.

―El lado positivo es que ya puedes salir y conquistar el corazón de las damas con el rugir del motor ―le había dicho el de ojos rubíes, burlón. Esta vez, la patada fue propinada por Kamui, a lo cual Sougo también reaccionó rápidamente, riendo en el proceso.

Lo que el pobre idiota no sabía, y tampoco se lo haría saber, era que Kamui se iba a tener que conformar por el momento con la chatarra abandonada que tenía su padre en el garaje. Se caía a trozos, la radio hacía ruidos extraños dignos de película de terror y el claxon estaba…esa cosa ni siquiera tenía claxon hasta dónde sabía. Pero aun así, se podía conducir. Eso era lo importante. Ya, cuando lograra generar más confianza―era Kamui, nadie le tenía confianza para nada, a excepción de su Santa madre―, sonsacaría al calvo para que le dejase conducir el auto bonito; el nuevo. Y sino, siempre estaba Abuto.

Hasta ese momento del día, todo bien. Pero entonces surgió el punto de quiebre.

―Kamui ―el mencionado estaba echado en el sofá, mirando la televisión, cuando su madre se acercó a él ―. Kagura acaba de llegar de la excursión y tu padre no ha llegado para ir a recogerla. Gintoki no puede traerla tampoco. ¿Podrías ir por ella?

Le dijo que sí porque bueno, era su mamá, y a él a su mamá no le negaba nada.

Desempolvó la chatarra que se pasaba por auto, y se repitió como un mantra que lo importante es que se podía conducir. La carcacha tampoco dio señales aparentes de apagarse en cuanto lo puso en movimiento, con rumbo hacía el instituto en dónde Kagura cursaba primer año de preparatoria.

En cuanto llegó, se dio cuenta de otro problema que poseía esa carraca; tenía que ponerle toda su fuerza y empeño al freno para poder detenerse. Por poco y atropella a las gafas amigas de Kagura. Pero bueno, como si eso le importase en primer lugar.

―¡¿Y tú qué?! ―le gritó la chica nada más verlo. Shinpachi tenía el semblante en blanco, por poco y fue hecho papilla.

―¡Anda, sube! ―exclamó Kamui, ignorándola y sonriéndole como siempre solía hacerlo. Tampoco es que a él le agradase tener que ir por ella.

Kagura rodó los ojos y tomó sus cosas. ―Shinpachi viene con nosotros ―si se iba a morir por subirse a ese aparato, se llevaría al pelinegro con ella. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar ella sola a su hermano en el infierno.

El coche hizo un crujido sospechoso en cuanto ambos chicos se subieron. Un sonido parecido a una puerta sin lubricante―pero no eran las puertas del auto―. Era un sonido que presagiaba desgracias.

Mala señal.

―Yo mejor me bajo ―Shinpachi sintió aquello denominado instinto de auto-conservación. Esa cosa por poco y se parte en dos.

―Te quedas ―la bermellón le dio su mejor cara demoniaca. Luego se dirigió a mirar a su hermano ―. Yo pensé que nunca aprobarías el examen. Incluso creí que tendríamos que ir a visitarte a la cárcel por matar al instructor ―ja, como si hubiese sido ella quien tuvo que recorrer medio mundo con unas serias intenciones asesinas hacia un instructor huraño al lado.

Kamui no le contestó nada. Si algo le había quedado claro era que debía mantener la vista fija al frente. No debía distraerse bajo ningún concepto. Pero parecía que Kagura no entendía conceptos tan básicos como el de "no distraer al conductor", porque de lo contrario no habría continuado con su diarrea oral acompañada de insultos y preguntas incansables. Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba a gusto conduciendo y que el volante y él eran uno solo. Y sí que serían uno solo, puesto que estaba a punto de arrancarlo y estampárselo en la cabeza a su hermana si en los próximos cinco segundos ella no se callaba.

―Kamui-san, ¿estás bien? ―el joven que iba en los asientos traseros tuvo la valentía de preguntarle.

Antes de que Kamui pudiese responderle a las gafas que sí, que estaba bien, el grito de Tarzán apareció, un fantasma se paseó en frente de ellos y un agujero negro succionó el coche, dejándolos en el vacío. O bueno, Kagura había gritado, un anciano imprudente se había atravesado la calle sin mirar y ellos terminaron en un atasco, que vendría a ser lo mismo.

―¿Mataste al viejo? ―preguntó Kagura, sin saber muy bien como era que su hermano lo había esquivado. Quizá y sí se merecía esa licencia. Putos reflejos los que poseía.

―Ojalá ―masculló el bermellón. Pero no, el anciano estaba en perfectas condiciones y caminaba con rumbo hacia la tienda que necesitaba mientras ellos se quedaban ahí, atascados.

―Esto tiene pinta de que irá para largo ―comentó Shinpachi para echar más leña al fuego. Si esto era una prueba de paciencia, Kamui estaba a punto de fracasarla.

Kagura entonces intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta también parecía estar atascada. Las demás puertas también experimentaban algo parecido. El mayor de los tres presentes quiso agarrar a golpes todo―las cosas a la fuerza siempre funcionaban―, pero se recordó a sí mismo que debía manejar su ira y estrés. Además, si dañaba―aún más―el auto, se quedaría sin transporte porque era lo único a lo que tenía acceso por el momento.

―Ahhh, me estoy asando ―la chica se abanicó a sí misma con la mano. Tenía el botón de las ventanillas a su alcance, por lo que lo presionó. Y como no podía haber sido de otra forma en aquel intento de auto, el botón se atascó y con él, el movimiento de la ventanilla ―. Ups... ―dijo.

―Esto ya no puede ser peor ―quizás Kamui debió haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Una brisa asquerosamente caliente inundó el coche y por poco derritió a Kamui, Kagura y Shinpachi. Sólo un poquito más y el bermellón se despediría de su cordura. Estaba a nada.

Entonces, lo que parecía ser una cucaracha―de esas que vuelan―, entró por la ventanilla y a Kagura le dio precisamente en ese momento, a esa hora y en ese lugar por actuar como una niña, cuando nunca lo hacía. Gritó, agitó los brazos en un frenesí histérico e intentó huir del insecto en aquel espacio reducido.

Lo único que consiguió con todo su alboroto fue darle un golpe en la nariz a su hermano mayor.

La cucaracha se marchó por dónde vino, después de que gracias a ella se había desatado el infierno. Shinpachi prefirió quitarse las gafas para no ser espectador de lo que proseguía―y también para que no se las dañaran―.

Ambos hermanos, que compartían una linda relación amorosa, se agarraron a golpes. Incluso el pobre pelinegro otaku recibió un codazo, a saber cómo, de parte de Kagura.

El atasco continuó, sin embargo, mientras todo tipo de autos seguían apiñándose como la legión del club de fans de Otsuu―aquella bonita Idol que Shinpachi tanto idolatraba―, protestando a punta de claxon porque aquel feo auto no se movilizaba. Entre golpes y patadas del par de hermanos, la radio fue encendida en una estación en dónde estaban hablando sobre la importancia de preservar el ecosistema de los osos panda. El de gafas prefirió prestarle atención a eso, ignorando al par de monstruos destructores y el sinfín de pitidos que se dirigían a ellos.

Al día siguiente, Kamui llevó el auto al lugar a donde pertenecía: una chatarrería. Allí lo intercambió por 50 cupones de comida gratis―eso lo hacía mucho más feliz y era más servible―. Se había quedado sin auto propio, sí, pero tenía el de Abuto. Ya vería la manera de convencerlo para que se lo prestase.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Aquí viene lo mismo de siempre: espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que se hayan reído de las desgracias ajenas y que me perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica o alguna incoherencia narrativa. Si es así, háganmelo saber que yo lo corregiré en la brevedad posible.**

 **Este escrito también será publicado en AO3, pero en inglés, bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Con esto me despido, y nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Bye!**

 **Besos, flores y chocolates ^3^**


End file.
